Rivals
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Once everyone met Hyouma, rivalry for Ginga took place. Hyouma says that he and Ginga are just childhood friends, but Kouya thinks they're too close to "just be friends." One day Kyouya's jealousy gets the best of him and he discovers Hyouma and Ginga's dirty secret. He gets caught; what will Hyouma and Ginga do to make him keep quiet? HyoumaxGinga vs. KyouyaxGinga YAOI BoyxBoy!


**Rivals (Oneshot)**

**WARNING: This is a HyoumaXGinga and KyouyaXGinga story. BoyxBoy Love! Don't like, then don't read. HARD YAOI. Based off episode 18 the Japanese version of Metal Fight Beyblade.**

It was sunset in Koma Village and Hyouma was barbecuing kabobs on a grill. All of Ginga's friends huddled around him.

They were welcomed into Koma Village and were introduced to Hyouma as Ginga's childhood friend.

Because of all the lies Hyouma had told to prevent them from finding Koma Village, Kyouya still didn't trust the guy.

Madoka rubbed her stomach, "I'm starving.."

Kenta agreed, "Well we _were_ walking for a long time."

Benkei drooled, "I can't wait any longer!"

Hyouma offered them a kabob, "Alright, they're ready!"

Kenta and Madoka began eating, "Delicious!"

Kyouya took a bite out of his and smiled. The beef was pretty good.

Hyouma flashed him a kind smile.

He looked away, "Hmph"

"Eat as much as you want, I made plenty!"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" Benkei was sitting on the ground eating a stack of kabobs.

The others laughed while Madoka scolded, "Benkei, that's too much!"

Hyouma laughed, "It's fine, go ahead" he looked out to the distance.

Ginga was far away talking to Hokuto about beyblade.

"Oi~, Gin-chan! Get down here before all the foods gone!" he waved.

Ginga grinned and ran over, "'Kay Hyou-chan!"

Kyouya grunted, "_Gin-chan_? _Hyou-chan_?"

"Oh yeah," Ginga rubbed the back of his head, "those are just nicknames we gave each other."

"Wow, you two sure are close." Said Kenta.

"Yup, ever since we were in diapers." Hyouma smiled at his memories.

"Ehehe.." Ginga blushed.

"Hn!" Kyouya gave his kabob to Benkei.

"Kyouya-san?"

"I lost my appetite, you take it." The lion teen walked off, "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Ginga grabbed Kyouya's hand, "Don't go!"

The teen blushed a little, "Wh-Why?"

"Stay for the night and you'll see." He grinned.

Kyouya yanked his hand away, "Tch, fine"

"Come get some food Hokuto!" Madoka clapped her hands, "Here boy, here boy!"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!" he growled.

Kyouya sweatdropped, "But you are a dog"

**Night. . .**

Everyone gathered under the starry sky to look at constellations.

Madoka and Kenta spotted Sagittario. Kyouya sweatdropped that Benkei couldn't find Bull, the winter constellation.

Ginga spotted Draco in the sky and thought about Ryuuga.

Hyouma approached him, "Gin-chan"

"Ah, Hyou-chan" he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry we caused so much trouble."

"Trouble?" he laughed, "I just came to pick wild plants."

Ginga smiled at the lie, "Man, you haven't changed a bit."

"But you have.."

"Hm?" he raised a brow.

Hyouma glanced at Kyouya and glared, "That guy, what's your relationship with him?"

"Who, Kyouya? Why're you so concerned Hyou-chan?"

Hyouma decided to shrug it off and smile.

"Since you came all the way back home, tomorrow, let's walk in the woods just like we used to."

"Good idea," Ginga grinned, "I'm sure everyone'll love it!"

"E-Everyone?" Hyouma just wanted it to be he and Ginga.

"It'll be a lot of fun! I'll go tell them!" Ginga walked over to Kenta and the others.

"Hey, do you guys want to stay with us for two more days?"

They all thought for a while.

"Please~?! We can go back to Metal Bey City right afterwards!" he pleaded.

"Sure, okay" Kenta and Madoka agreed.

Benkei drooled, "I'm okay with it, just as long as Hyouma keeps cookin'. Ne Kyouya-san?"

He grunted, "Hn, whatever"

Hyouma just stood there with a hurt expression. Ginga's friends were getting in the way.

**The Next Day. . .**

Everyone strolled through Bey Forest. Hyouma and Ginga chatted away while Kyouya glared in jealousy.

"Whoa, a wooden stadium!" Madoka got out her little computer.

"Cool, I want to try it out." Kenta cheered.

Benkei got pumped up, "And I'll be your opponent!"

The two battled while Madoka asked Ginga questions about the stadium.

"It used to be just a stump, but Hyou-chan and I kept battling on it again and again." He explained.

Hyouma smiled, "And before we knew it, it became a stadium on its own."

"Time sure flew by, ne Hyou-chan?" the redhead grinned.

Kyouya watched, "Hnn.."

Hyouma smirked at Kyouya.

"Grr!" the lion teen knew he was purposely trying to make him jealous.

**Bey Crossing at Bey River. . .**

"This is a good spot." Ginga got out his launcher.

Benkei blinked, "Huh? I don't see anything."

"Just watch" Ginga looked over his shoulder, "Hyou-chan, how's my form?"

He eyed the redhead's backside from head to toe, _'Slender limbs, nice hips, and cute ass.'_ Hyouma smirked at how much Ginga had grown over the years.

Kyouya opened one eye to peek at Ginga too, _'Hn, so he has a cute face and nice body.' _Kyouya suddenly noticed Hyouma's perverted smirk, "Hey! What're you looking at?!"

He simply smiled, "The same thing you were looking at. Am I right?"

The lion teen blushed in frustration. They both wanted Ginga.

"Umm, guys?" Ginga was oblivious to what was going on, "You still haven't answered me yet."

"Oh, move your left foot to the right."

"Okay, like this?"

"Yeah"

"Gooo shoot!" Pegasis was launched and bounced from rock to rock. It successfully crossed Bey River.

"Whoa, amazing!" Kenta and Madoka clapped.

"Thanks Hyou-chan, no one knows my body better than you buddy." Ginga grinned.

"YOUR BODY?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hm?" the redhead raised a brow, "Did I say something wrong?

Kyouya was suspicious, "What did you mean by that just now?"

"Umm let's see," he counted, "Hyou-chan knows all my sizes, sensitive spots, weight, and~" he tapped his chin, "What else is there?"

Madoka and the others stood there dumbfounded while Hyouma smiled.

Kyouya glared at the smiling teen,_ 'That damn pervert, I better keep an eye on him, for Ginga's sake.'_

Kenta sweatdropped, "Ginga, I don't think it's normal for people to know that kind of stuff."

He tilted his head to the side, "It's not? How come?"

"Urrgh, enough of this already!" Benkei got out his launcher and Dark Bull, "I wanna try it too!"

"Careful Benkei, if you miss you'll have to-"

"GOOO SHOOT!"

Dark Bull jumped off one rock and then splashed into Bey river.

"-swim for it.."

"Oh no Bull!" Benkei jumped into the water frantically looking for his bey.

Madoka and Kenta laughed while Hyouma and Ginga sweatdropped.

Kyouya approached the river too and got out Leone, "Gooo shoot!"

They bey skipped across all the rocks and made it across the river successfully.

Ginga was amazed. Even Kenta and Madoka were impressed, "W-Wow"

Benkei grinned, "He-heh, to be able to do it in just one shot, that's just like you Kyouya-san!"

Kyouya smirked, "Just looking once, and anyone can figure this out."

Ginga agreed, "As expected from Kyouya."

Madoka smiled, "That's Ginga's rival for ya."

Hyouma had a questioning look, "Rival?"

"Yeah!" Ginga smiled, "Isn't Kyouya amazing!"

Hyouma stared at Ginga with a sad face. He felt hurt that his beloved redhead would brag about some other guy.

Kyouya smirked at Hyouma, "Hn!"

Hyouma tsked, _'I won't lose to this guy!'_

**Bey Passing. . .**

The group reached the boulders with holes in them. The holes were meant for bladers to launch their beys through the hole. It required accuracy and skill.

Ginga was getting a headache from listening to Madoka going on about Bey Status.

"I know beyblade isn't all strategy, but just look at all this Ginga."

"Madoka, for the last time, Hyouma and I have beybladed our whole lives just for fun." He put his arms behind his head, "That's all there is too it."

Kyouya tsked, "So you've trained naturally since you were a kid. Hn, no wonder you're so strong."

"Now, now, don't feel bad just because _you're_ not from Koma Village." Hyouma smiled.

'_This guy,'_ Kyouya gritted his teeth, _'I hate that smug smile of his.'_

"But you did miss out on _one_ thing."

"Grr, what?!"

Hyouma blushed, "Gin-chan in diapers"

Ginga turned red, "Hyou-chaaan!"

He cooed, "I can't help it, you were so adorable and pudgy back then." He pinched both of Ginga's cheeks, "You still have chubby cheeks."

"I'm not chuwby okawy!" Ginga's face pouted.

Hyouma rubbed his cheek against Ginga's, "So soft, so cute, aaah~ I never wanna let you go~!"

"You're squeezing me to death! Hyou-chan!"

Madoka sweatdropped, "Ew, it's like they're having a lovers' quarrel."

Kyouya was getting pissed off watching them. He interrupted Benkei and Kenta's training, "Out of the way!" He got out Leone, "If Ginga can do it, then I can do it too! Gooo Leone!"

His bey went through the hole successfully.

Benkei cheered while Kenta sweatdropped.

"Boo, he's so competitive." Hyouma wouldn't let go of Ginga, "I can see why you like him."

Ginga blushed, "Yeah, Kyouya will always be Kyouya. That's why he's my rival."

The lion teen blushed, "Shut up, what're you saying over there?!"

Kenta teased, "Your ears are turning red Kyouya."

He looked away and felt his chest,_ 'My heart..it's racing. I feel strange..'_

Hyouma finally let go, "Well that's enough of this." He hid his smirk, _'Still, I bet there are some things that Kyouya can't do.'_

"Something wrong Hyou-chan?" Ginga blinked.

"Nothing, let's move onto the next stop, shall we?"

The redhead turned around, "Next? Was there something else?"

"Gin-chan," Hyouma smirked, "did you really think I brought you all out here just to entertain you?"

"What's up with him?" Kenta whimpered, "Hyouma is acting different from before."

"All I wanted was to spend the day with just Gin-chan and me. But you all came along and ruined it." He clutched his violet bangs, "No matter, there's still one stop I have to show you all."

Ginga gasped, "You..don't tell me-"

"Exactly," he flipped his violet bangs, "The Green Hell"

**The Green Hell (Green Hades). . .**

Ginga's friends were amazed at the green marble stadium. It was forged from a meteorite that crashed out in Koma Village.

Hyouma and the redhead took their places at opposite ends of the stadium.

He held out his bey for everyone, "This is my bey, Rock Ares. Now then, let's battle Gin-chan!"

"Yeah!"

"Hold it!" Kyouya grunted, "Why should _you_ battle Ginga?"

"Because I've known him longer than anyone has. Besides, Gin-chan has never beaten me, not even once." He boasted, "I'm his one and only true rival, and Gin-chan belongs to me!"

Kenta disagreed, "Hey, I'm his rival too!"

"We all are!" argued Benkei.

Ginga smiled, "You guys.."

"Ginga, take this guy down.." Kyouya smirked.

He blushed, "Kyouya?"

"You can do it, snap some sense into that weird sheep guy! Prove to him that you don't belong to anyone!"

"Right!" the redhead got out his launcher and Pegasis.

Hyouma chuckled, "Hn, I won't let you guys take my Gin-chan from me. 3!"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

Ares was slamming hard into Pegasis. Ginga was on the verge of losing. The marble stadium was cracking, Hyouma still had the advantage.

Kyouya watched in anticipation, remembering all the battles he himself had with Ginga. "No matter how tough the battle is, he never backs down." Kyouya smiled, "_That's_ the Ginga Hagane I know."

Ares was stuck at one of cracks, giving Pegasis the chance to deliver its special move.

"Gooo Pegasis!"

Kyouya watched the redhead take aim, "Do it Ginga, let me see you win!"

Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka cheered him on.

Pegasis crashed into the stadium using Pegasis Starblast Attack. Ares was given a stadium out and landed near Hyouma's foot.

Hyouma stared at his bey in disbelief.

Ginga caught Pegasis, "Alright, I did it!"

His friends ran up to him, except Kyouya, "Way to go Ginga!"

The redhead laughed with his pals.

Kyouya watched them and smiled to himself, "As expected Ginga, it wouldn't have been interesting if you had lost."

Hyouma forced a smile and approached the redhead, "Congrats on winning Ginga. I guess you don't need me anymore. Have fun with the new friends you've made."

"What're you talking about? You're still my number one rival." Ginga blushed, "You were my first and always will be."

"R-Really..?"

Kyouya got between them, "Rivalry doesn't have to be with just one person."

"Kyouya!" Ginga agreed, "Yeah, you can never have too many rivals!"

He put his arms around Hyouma and Kyouya's shoulders.

Ginga laughed as he shook them both, "Ahaha!"

"Hey, quit it!" Kyouya blushed.

"Ahahaha, thanks Gin-chan, everyone," Hyouma smiled, "for not forgetting about me."

"Of course I won't, you're still my Hyou-chan." He grinned and let go of the two.

Ginga kissed Hyouma on the cheek.

Benkei, Madoka, and Kenta blushed and gasped. Kyouya felt greatly irritated.

Hyouma blushed and brightened up, "Gin-chan!"

"Ginga, th-that was a k-k-k-kiss, wasn't it?!" Madoka accused.

Ginga gave a thumbs-up, "Yup, I love all my rivals. What better way to show it than with a kiss?"

Kyouya stared dumbfounded, _'L-Love? Kiss?!'_

Benkei whispered to him, "Kyouya-san, your face is turning red again."

He looked away, "Shut up Benkei!"

"Ah, that reminds me," the redhead smiled, "Kyouya too!"

"Eh, wha-!"

Ginga stood on his toes and kissed Kyouya on the cheek too.

The lion teen's body blushed bright red. Ginga blushed, "Thanks for cheering me on, Kyouya. The whole time, I heard your voice the most. I always knew you were a caring rival."

Kyouya covered the spot where he was kissed, "I..I.."

Hyouma smiled as well, "If Gin-chan approves of you, then I do too."

"What approval?!"

Ginga and Hyouma giggled.

Kenta approached Ginga, "Um, I'm your rival too Ginga, so..so.."

"Hm, what it is buddy?"

"Can I have a kiss too?"

"Sure, okay!" he lent down to kiss Kenta too.

Hyouma and Kyouya glared angrily and grabbed Ginga by his scarf.

"Ow!" he fell backwards, "What was that for?!"

The two dragged him away, "Hn, nothing!" Kyouya grunted.

Hyouma pouted, "Come along everyone, I'll make you all a full dinner to enjoy your stay in Koma."

'_What's up with these guys?!'_ Ginga whimpered as they dragged him off.

"Yay!" Madoka skipped.

Benkei drooled, "Alright, more of Hyouma's home cookin'!"

Kenta sulked, "But what about my kiss~?"

**The Next Day (Morning). . .**

Kyouya had stayed in a room with Benkei. "Ugh," he rubbed his eyes. The lion teen couldn't get enough sleep due to his best friend's snoring.

He yawned and walked down the hallway.

The group had spent the night in Ginga's house. Kyouya sniffed the air,_ 'Is someone cooking?'_

He walked into the kitchen. Madoka was fully dressed in what she had on yesterday while wearing an apron.

"Ah, Kyouya good morning."

He grunted a nod.

Kenta walked into the kitchen in his blue and yellow button-up pajamas, "Morning guys"

"Hey sleepy-head," Madoka giggled, "breakfast is ready. Kenta, you set the table. Kyouya, go wake-up Ginga and the others."

"Hn, whatever"

"And don't do anything weird to him, Mr. Caring-Rival" Kenta teased.

Kyouya blushed out of frustration and looked for Ginga's room.

He opened the door and it creaked open to the two-bed bedroom.

"Ginga, wake up- WHAT THE-?!" his eyebrow twitched.

Ginga and Hyouma were in the same bed. The older teen had his arms wrapped around Ginga.

The redhead's back was pressed tightly against Hyouma's front.

"Zzz.." the redhead drooled a little as he slept.

"Mmmnn.." Hyouma clung tighter.

Kyouya got out his Leone, "I SAID WAKE UP!"

Leone crashed and unleashed Lion-Gale Force Wall.

Hyouma immediately woke up, "Hm..Huh? Hey! Hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Hmph," he retrieved Leone, "Nothing. . ."

A smirk formed on his face, "Aw, Gin-chan's still asleep. Honestly, he can sleep through anything."

Ginga snoozed on his side wearing only an orange tank top and his white boxers. Hyouma wore a faded red T-shirt and black boxers.

He leaned over and kissed the back of Ginga's neck, "Time to get up Gin-chan"

"Hmm?" the redhead moaned a little in his sleep.

Kyouya pointed, "You sicko! Why're you kissing his neck?!"

He licked his lips, "Gin-chan has such a cute neck that I just had to kiss it."

'_Damn pedophile..'_ Kyouya was pissed, "There is a perfectly good bed over the there! What the hell are you two doing in the same bed?!"

"What did you think we were doing?" Hyouma smirked.

Kyouya's rage was building.

Ginga yawned and slowly got out of bed, "Ah, morning Kyouya.." his red hair was nappy and his bandanna was wrinkled.

"Let's go Ginga!" Kyouya grabbed his hand and dragged Ginga to the kitchen.

Hyouma followed with a smug look on his face.

**Breakfast. . .**

Ginga groggily sat between Kyouya and Hyouma. The lion teen was glaring daggers at the older teen.

"C'mon Ginga, snap out of it." Madoka pouted, "I worked so hard to cook all this."

"Okay, okay" he clapped his hands, "Itadekimas"

He began eating away at his bowl of rice.

Kenta tried the yellow eggs, "Yummy! Here Ginga, you gotta try this." Kenta used his chopsticks to give Ginga some of his eggs.

"Ah~" the redhead munched on it, "Delicious!"

Kyouya and Hyouma felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Ky-Kyouya-san.." Benkei blushed.

"Hn?"

"Say ah~" Benkei offered him food too.

Kyouya glared at him.

"Eep! Er..never mind.."

The older teen got a napkin, "Gin-chan, face me for a sec."

"Hm?"

Hyouma cleaned off his face, "You're still a messy eater. Pace yourself"

"Ehehehe, 'kay~" he giggled.

Madoka and Kenta sweatdropped, "Here we go again..Those two are so close."

Kyouya ate faster to ignore it all.

Ginga had finished his breakfast. Hyouma and Madoka were washing dishes.

"Aw~, no seconds?" the redhead whined.

"Sorry, Benkei is eating them." Kenta pointed to the gluttonous bull-user.

"B-B-Bull, a big boy's gotta eat!"

Ginga complained, "But I'm still hungry~!"

He continued to pout until he noticed Kyouya was taking his sweet time eating.

The lion teen sweatdropped at Ginga,_ 'Why is he staring at me?'_

Ginga drooled, "Food.."

He licked Kyouya's cheek.

He dropped his chop sticks, "Wh-Wh-What the hell?!"

Ginga continued to lick the rice and crumbs off Kyouya's face.

"Sorry, you had food on your face, so I couldn't control myself."

Kyouya's face was red.

Hyouma marched over and dragged the redhead away, "Come along Gin-chan"

"What's wrong?"

He forced a smile even though he was clearly pissed, "Get dressed so I can brush your nappy hair."

"Uh..okay.."

**Noon. . .**

Ginga and Hyouma were fully dressed. They were outside of the house with Ginga sitting in Hyouma's lap. The older teen undid the redhead's bandanna, his red hair slipped out.

"Wow, you really grew your hair out. You even have bangs now." He got out the brush.

"Should I cut it?"

"Don't," he kissed Ginga's red hair, "you're fine the way you are."

Ginga giggled.

Hyouma began brushing Ginga's hair. It felt good to have the brush smooth out the itchy tangled places.

Kyouya came out the house fully dressed. He stretched, "Mmmnn, sunlight" He walked over to the Koma boys, "What are you guys up to this time?"

"Relax Kyouya, he's just brushing my hair. My dad or Hyouma used to brush it for me all the time."

Kyouya sat in front of Ginga to examine him, "You look a little different without your bandana."

"R-Really?"

He reached out and stroked Ginga's short bangs, "So soft.."

The redhead smiled, "Yeah, but I wish I had silky hair like you. Or curly hair like Hyou-chan."

"Why do you wear that bandanna anyway?"

"Oh," Ginga clutched the Pegasis bandanna in his lap, "it's a momento of my dad. I lost him 4 years ago."

Kyouya didn't move, "Sorry.."

"It's okay Kyouya"

Hyouma put down the brush, "Okay, I finished Gin-chan."

"Oh..thanks" the redhead stood up. Remembering his father made Ginga feel like crying, "Dad.."

Kyouya got up and let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh stop moping already! You said it was your dad's momento, right?!"

"Y-Yes!"

He grabbed the bandanna and tied it back around Ginga's head, "So wear it proudly! Got that?!"

"Kyouya" he brightened up, "Yeah, you're right! Alright, let's battle!"

Hyouma watched in astonishment as Ginga ran away, "Wow.."

"What?"

He stared at Kyouya intently, _'Kyouya was able to cheer Gin-chan up so easily..No wonder he likes him so much.'_

Kyouya was getting creeped out, "Are you coming onto me, or something?"

"Oh its nothing," Hyouma mumbled, "_I'm_ not the one whose coming onto you though."

The lion teen shrugged it off and ran off to join Ginga.

**Afternoon. . .**

Kyouya and Ginga were in the kitchen eating sandwiches after their battle.

"Ne Kyouya, are you really satisfied with that?" he pointed at Kyouya's sandwich.

It had mayo, lettuce, and tomato, "I'm fine; what of it?"

"There's no meat on it." Ginga teased, "Pretty weak~"

"Hn, I just don't want to stuff my face." he ate the last of it, "I'll get fat like you guys."

"Fat?!" Ginga shoved the rest of his sandwich down, "I'm not fat!"

"You eat cake, dumplings, and hamburgers 24/7. It's only natural for all that weight to go somewhere." He smirked.

The redhead put his hands on his hips, "My body is perfectly evened out. I don't get fat, jerk!"

Kyouya blushed and looked away, "Hn, whatever. Evened out or not, you're still fat.."

"I-AM-NOT-FAT!"

_"Oh really?"_ said a voice from behind.

"Huh?"

"Grab!" Hyouma got both sides of Ginga's stomach.

"AHAHAHA! Hy-Hyou-chan?!" the redhead laughed uncontrollably as the older teen fondled his sides.

He lifted up Ginga's shirt and pinched his skin.

"Hya!"

Kyouya blushed, "Ngh!"

"You may not be fat, but you've gotten a little chubby here." He let go, "I'll have to fix that." He picked the redhead up and carried him away on his shoulder.

"A..um.." Ginga blinked as he was taken from the kitchen to the living room. Hyouma tossed him on the couch and got on top of him.

"Let's get started Gin-chan"

"Nooo!" the redhead laughed and tried to escape, but Hyouma grabbed his ankle.

His eyes gleamed, "I got you now"

Kyouya couldn't see them, but could hear them all the way in the kitchen.

"_Aahaha! Not there! Ah~ I-It tickles."_

"_Hold still, I've gotta touch here too."_

"_Ahh no, I'm sensitive there! Hyou-chaaan!"_

Kyouya sweatdropped, "Just what the hell are those two doing?"

He followed Ginga's moans and laughter to the living room. Ginga was panting while Hyouma was holding his foot.

"N-No more, it hurts too much!" the redhead whined.

He pressed his thumb hard at the heel, "There!"

Ginga moaned loudly and then his body relaxed.

Hyouma let go, "Okay, I'm done"

"Wow," Ginga sat up, "I feel great!"

Kyouya blushed, "What was all that?"

Hyouma cracked his knuckles, "A full-body Koma massage. It burns fat and relaxes muscles."

"What?"

Ginga grinned, "Hyou-chan, you should give Kyouya a massage too!"

"Nah, I only wanna touch you." Hyouma flipped his bangs.

Kyouya grumbled, "Pedophile.."

Hyouma left the room. Ginga smiled at Kyouya.

The lion teen leaned against the couch, "What're _you_ looking at?"

"I'll give you a massage myself." He grabbed Kyouya's wrist.

"Wha-?!" the lion teen was on the couch with Ginga sitting on his back, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Gotta strip your jacket off, he-heh!" Kyouya's green jacket was tossed to the side, "Trust me, you won't want me to stop when I'm through with you."

"Ugh," there was no use persuading the redhead to get off, "Fine, do what you want.."

Ginga scooted back to sit on Kyouya's butt, his hands moved all over Kyouya's solid back.

"Feel good?"

"Hn," he smirked, "All I feel is your fat weight crushing me into the couch."

Ginga felt really ticked now, _'You won't be talking big when I'm done, Kyouya.'_

The redhead moved his hips along Kyouya's backside to match his hands.

The lion teen blushed when he felt Ginga's body heat, "Hot.."

"You say somethin'?" Ginga blinked.

"N-No.."

"Okay," he gently flipped Kyouya's body over, "now let's massage your front."

He resumed moving his hips, and moved his hands over Kyouya's chest and abs.

The lion teen grunted in pleasure as Ginga gently grinded against his hard-on.

"Wow, you've really developed a 6-pack." He chuckled, "Your training must be tougher than mine."

"I guess so, but you still trained longer than I have." Kyouya sighed and relaxed, "Move a little harder."

'_Harder he says?'_ Ginga smirked to himself. The redhead grinded his palms into Kyouya's skin, "Feel good?" He grinded his hips harder into Kyouya's groin.

The lion teen panted a little as his lower half felt really good._ 'Oh no!'_ he felt hot, "That's enough, stop Ginga!"

He didn't stop, "Why should I?"

He tried sitting up, "Just..haa..get off me!"

"Hmm.." he stopped, "Is _this_ why you want me to stop?" He gestured to Kyouya's bulge poking right between Ginga's legs.

'_Did he do this on purpose?'_ Kyouya blushed and looked away, "Yeah, so just stop this already."

Ginga smiled and resumed moving his hips, "But that's not fun at all.."

"Ahh!"

"Just relax and let me do all the work."

Kyouya continued to resist, but he let out small moans, "Haa..haa..Gin..ga.."

'_That should be enough teasing.'_ Ginga laid on Kyouya's side and whispered, "Should I massage here too Kyouya?" His hand was right on top of the bulge.

The lion teen blushed a deeper red. The redhead took that as a yes.

He rubbed the bulge with his hand and Kyouya moaned louder.

"St-Stop! Ahh! Ginga!" he grunted.

The redhead enjoyed it, "Wow, it's getting bigger the more I touch it." He stroked the bulge, "Does this feel good Kyouya?"

'_What's with this guy; how come Ginga's acting like this?'_ the lion teen grunted, "Quit it!"

"Okay" he took his hand away.

Kyouya came to his senses, ". . ."

"What's wrong? You told me to stop." He smiled, "Unless you want me to keep going.."

The lion teen just wanted his hard-on to go away, "Hnn, fine, do whatever you want.."

Ginga giggled in triumph.

His hand slipped into Kyouya's pants, "WHAT?!"

The redhead stroked the bare flesh, "You said I could do whatever I wanted." He could feel Kyouya get dripping wet, "So big"

The lion teen moaned in pleasure. He could feel the redhead's warm hand grip tightly on his hard cock. Ginga was getting hard too.

He licked Kyouya's blushing red ear, "I wanna feel good too.."

The lion teen blushed more. Ginga sounded so cute and needy.

The redhead placed his hips on Kyouya's thigh and gently rubbed against it. "Aaah! S-So good.." he slowly humped Kyouya's leg to pleasure himself too.

The redhead stroked faster and could feel Kyouya's pre-cum ooze onto his hand.

The lion teen's body moved on its own and his knee shifted upward to pleasure Ginga more. "Aaahh!"

Hearing the redhead's moans made him want to cum. He was close and Ginga knew it too.

"We're back!" Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei barged into the house.

Kyouya felt startled. Ginga calmly pulled his hand out of Kyouya's pants. It was sticky and wet with Kyouya's pre-cum.

"Time's up" Ginga giggled.

He grunted, "But you-"

"You didn't think I'd let you cum, did you?" He seductively licked the pre-cum off his fingers.

Kyouya blushed.

Ginga got off him and went to meet his friends in the kitchen.

Kyouya straightened himself up and hid his bulge, _'What just happened?'_

**Dinner. . .**

Everyone was eating at the table. Kyouya only had a small portion, his mind was trying to process what had happened in the living room.

'_In the living room, Ginga and I..we..'_ he blushed at thought, _'I can't believe that kid, a __**boy**__ no less, got me hard.'_

The redhead was sitting across from Kyouya, laughing at how fast Benkei was eating.

'_Well, Ginga looks normal now. I doubt he'd ever..'_

"Hnn!" he winced. His thoughts were interrupted by a rush of pleasure.

He looked down between his legs. There was a bare foot rubbing against his privates.

'_Grr, damn bandanna boy..'_ Kyouya looked across the table.

Ginga giggled playfully back at him.

'_That little devil, fine I'll play his little game.'_ Kyouya just ignored it and continued eating.

Kenta began talking about his improvements since his training. Ginga smiled and talked to him while his foot was pleasuring Kyouya.

"Haa..haa.." he lightly panted under his breath.

Both of his feet began massaging the bulge forming in Kyouya's pants. Ginga smirked and used his toes to unzip them.

Kyouya blushed, _'No, not that!'_

His hard-on slipped out of his pants and stood out under the table. Kyouya grunted for Ginga to quit it, but the redhead stuck his tongue out at him.

His feet stroked the hard wet flesh. The lion teen bit hard into his chopsticks to suppress his moans.

'_This is fun! I'll tease you more and more Kyouya.'_ Ginga could feel the lion teen's pre-cum on his toes.

"Gin-chan," Hyouma called, "the water's ready!"

"'Kaaay~" he pulled his feet away, "Thanks for dinner Madoka."

"You're welcome" she smiled.

The redhead got up and left to the bathroom.

'_That little tease, I can't believe he got me hard **again**.'_ Kyouya growled.

"What's up with you?" Kenta sweatdropped.

He slid his leftovers to Benkei, "I lost my appetite."

"Oooooh! Thanks Kyouya-san!" he began eating really fast again.

**After dinner. . .**

Madoka and Kyouya walked through the hallway.

"Ne Kyouya, can I use the bath before you?"

"Hn, go ahead"

The bathroom door came open and Hyouma came out, "Ah~, just what I needed."

He wore black jeans, a towel around his neck, and water dripped down his pale skin.

Madoka blushed a little, "Uh, is the bathroom available?"

Ginga came out of the bathroom too, "Oh yeah, go ahead Madoka."

The brunette and lion teen blushed, "Ginga?!"

"Hm?" he was toweling off his red hair while wearing only a towel.

Madoka blushed redder, "Why were you two in there?!"

Kyouya was pissed, "**Together**?!"

"We take baths together." They said.

"WHAAAT?!"

Hyouma smiled, "We've always bathed together, ever since we were little."

Kyouya grunted, "How old are you two **now**?"

"I'm 12!" Ginga chimed.

"And I'm 13" Hyouma replied.

"YOU'RE BOTH TOO OLD FOR THAT!"

Hyouma was taken into the living room to get scolded by Madoka. Ginga just shrugged it off and went to his bedroom.

Kyouya followed him, "We need to talk."

Ginga smiled, "About what~"

He closed the door to Ginga's bedroom so they could be alone, "Don't play dumb, what's with all this sexual harassment."

Ginga sat on his bed and continued toweling his hair, "How can you call it harassment when you're enjoying it?" he smirked.

"I'm not!" he blushed in frustration.

He put his towel down, "I don't hear you complaining."

"Just tell me why you're doing all this!"

"I like doing this sort of thing." He looked at the lion teen, "Why aren't you enjoying it?"

He grunted, "Hn, 'cause you're a boy. I'm not gay, you're my rival. So can you please stop touching me."

"Is that what this is about? _Touching_?" he got up and walked towards Kyouya

"You know what I mean," he blushed backing away, "we're going back to Metal Bey City tomorrow, so please be..normal..by then.." He was against the door.

Ginga's towel slipped off his waist as he walked closer.

Kyouya blushed red at his nudity and covered his eyes, "Put something on!"

The redhead wrapped his arms around Kyouya and his body pressed against his. Ginga's leg slipped between Kyouya's, "I am normal.."

"I'm warning you, let go of me." He blushed redder, he could feel Ginga's naked body press against him.

The redhead giggled, "Your ears are turning red again. Like a berry" he bit Kyouya's ear.

His eyes opened and grunted a moan, "Haaa..G-Ginga!"

"Ssshh, relax Kyouya" his tongue trailed down his neck. He licked one spot over and over until he bit it.

The lion teen's legs became weak as Ginga sucked on it. His body slid down to the floor. The redhead pulled his tongue away and smirked, _'Kyouya can be so cute sometimes.'_

He sat on Kyouya's leg and grabbed his hand, "Let's even the score. Here, you can touch me too Kyouya." Ginga placed the lion teen's hand on his chest.

He panted in heat, _'So flat, yet so soft.'_ He blushed and groped it.

Ginga whispered, "Use both hands.."

He placed a second trembling hand on the redhead and massaged his chest. His thumbs massaged the nipples.

"Hnnaaah!" The redhead moaned the more Kyouya touched him.

The lion teen swallowed hard, _'So that's what his moan sounds like..'_ He enjoyed being the one to tease Ginga now.

His hands slowly felt all over Ginga's body. Stomach, hips, thighs, and his butt too.

He blushed, _'I take back what I said about him being fat.'_

"Hehe," he grabbed Kyouya's bulge, "You're hard again, Kyouya."

"Nngh!" it was still sensitive.

"You enjoy it when I touch you here, don't you?" the redhead kissed Kyouya's neck.

"St-Stop, please, I'll cum!" he moaned.

Ginga blew on his skin, "I won't let you."

Kyouya hugged Ginga's body, he desperately needed to hold something. His hot breath hit the redhead's chest.

"Kyouya," he chuckled, "you're panting really hard."

The lion teen looked up at the redhead with blue eyes filled with lust, "Ginga, please, let me cum.."

The redhead could feel his heart race, so he pulled his hand away and gripped Kyouya's shoulders, "Nope, sorry"

He gently stroked the green bangs out of the lion teen's eyes, and kissed his forehead. Kyouya's heart raced like crazy.

Ginga smiled, "That's all you're getting this time."

His heart beated so hard and echoed in his ears, "I..I.." he pushed Ginga off him.

"Ow!"

"I have to get out of here!" he left Ginga's bedroom and slammed the door.

**. . .**

The lion teen sat in the hallway, "Haa..haa..he's gone insane." He touched his forehead, "Ginga kissed me again.." Kyouya blushed, remembering the boy's warmth.

"Kyouya, what are you doing there?" Hyouma walked up to him.

"Oh, Hyouma, I was just.." he stood up.

The older teen stared at Kyouya's neck and then snickered, "Gin-chan sure likes playing with you."

"Huh?"

"Your neck, there's a hickey." He pointed out.

Kyouya blushed and covered it.

"Have you two done it yet?" he smirked.

"Never!" Kyouya growled, "Talk some sense into that guy. I'm fed up with this sexual harassment. You too, stop filling his head with all this gay stuff."

"You're just jealous. Listen Kyouya, I don't mind sharing him with you, but just remember," he smirked and gripped Kyouya's shoulder, "I can do things to Gin-chan that you can't."

The lion teen's blue eyes went wide. Hyouma let go and smiled his usual smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Gin-chan is waiting for me." He walked into Ginga's bedroom and closed the door.

Kyouya covered his mouth, _'Those two..just what is going on here?'_

The lion teen tried getting over it by showering and getting a good night's sleep.

**Night. . .**

_The day ended hot and steamy. Ginga came into Kyouya's bedroom, smothering him with soft kisses._

_He let the lion teen feel all over his body. His moans were so intoxicating and Kyouya craved more of his younger rival._

"_Kyouya, do it," the redhead spread his legs, "Enter me, cum inside me as much as you want."_

"_Ginga.." he entwined his fingers with the boys._

_His cock slowly entered the younger boy, "Aaah!"_

_Then, there was a flash of white._

"Hn?!" Kyouya immediately sat up in bed. His skin was drenched with sweat and he panted a lot. "What..the hell was all **that**?"

He looked around the guest bedroom. Benkei was on the floor snoring loudly in a futon. Kyouya combed his fingers through his green hair, "Just a dream..Hm?"

He lifted the blankets and then grimaced. The lion teen got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Kyouya scrubbed his sticky boxers in the sink, _'I know I wanted to cum, but not like this.'_ He blushed, _'What __**was**__ all that? Sex with a boy? How would I even enter him?!'_

The lion teen put his damp boxers in his bag and changed into his spare.

When he pulled his tan pants up, he heard creaking footsteps, "Hm?" He stuck his head out in the hallway and saw a familiar white scarf along with curly hair.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness. Ginga and Hyouma were fully dressed and left out the house. _'Where are those two going in the middle of the night?' _

Kyouya put on his green jacket and brown boots, and carefully snuck far behind them.

**Bey Forest. . .**

The lion teen jumped from tree-to-tree as the two went deeper into the woods.

'_Where are they going? To train?'_ Kyouya had to find out.

He lost sight of the two teens. Kyouya stayed in the tree he was in, "Where are they?"

"Hy-Hyou-chan" moaned a voice.

The lion teen lowered himself to another branch and peaked through the leaves.

Hyouma and Ginga were under a tree kissing. His hand stroked the back of Ginga's head, the redhead moaned and clung to the older teen as they locked lips passionately.

His eyes went wide, _'They're kissing? On the lips?! But they're both guys!'_ Kyouya blushed and covered his mouth.

The redhead broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "More.."

"More whaaat?" Hyouma teased.

"Please, touch me more, Hyou-chan."

"Good boy" he pressed Ginga against the tree and lifted up his orange shirt just enough to see the nipples.

He pinched them a little earning groans and moans from the younger teen, "Mmmnn, m-more"

The older teen got down on his knees, "Don't worry, I know what you want."

Hyouma took Ginga's belts off and unzipped his pants.

_'What's he doing to Ginga?'_

He pulled the black jeans down a little, "You're wet.."

His erection twitched, "I've been waiting all day for this."

Hyouma chuckled and licked the tip. He began stroking it, Ginga let out little moans and panted.

Kyouya watched his cute expressions.

"Let me hear your voice more Ginga." Hyouma sucked the erection in a bobbing motion

The redhead moaned louder and clutched Hyouma's hair, "Aaahh! Hyou-chan more!"

The older teen sucked more and enjoyed making the redhead beg for it.

Kyouya could hear all of Ginga's pants and moans. He shifted uncomfortably as he got hard again.

"Aahh! C-Cumming!" Ginga moaned loudly and released himself into Hyouma's mouth.

The older teen swallowed and licked his lips, "Was that good?"

"Yeah," he petted his curly hair, "you're still the best, Hyou-chan."

He smiled and stood up. Hyouma got out his launcher and bey, "Go Rock Ares!" he launched it at the tree Kyouya was in.

The lion teen fell to the ground, "Ugh!"

"Well whaddya know.." he retrieved Ares.

Ginga zipped up his pants, "Enjoyed the show Kyouya?"

He blushed and got to his feet, "Shut up! What the hell were you two doing?! You're both guys, that's disgusting!"

Hyouma smirked, "Heeeh? But you like it when Gin-chan touches you."

He blushed a little, "..that's different! Weren't you two just childhood friends? What the hell happened to that, huh?!"

"We still are, so what? We like kissing each other and doing perverted stuff too." Ginga pouted, "Hmph, we can do whatever we want."

"You're both sick.." he grunted and walked away, "I'm outta here, and I'm definitely telling the others everything about this."

Ginga nodded at Hyouma, "Do it, Hyou-chan"

"Right"

Hyouma was quick to get behind the lion teen and trap both of his arms with his arms.

"Bastard, let go of me!" he squirmed and growled.

"Nope~" Hyouma was stronger than him, but Kyouya kept thrashing around.

"Kyouya," Ginga stood in front of the lion teen.

"Hn?!"

He pressed his lips against his.

"C-Cut it out! Mmph-!"

Ginga's tongue invaded Kyouya's mouth. The lion teen grunted and moaned at the heated kiss.

Ginga's hand massaged between Kyouya's legs. The lion teen moaned in Ginga's mouth. The redhead broke the kiss and Kyouya drooled in pleasure.

Ginga gasped a little, "You got this big over a kiss?"

The lion teen blushed red.

Hyouma taunted, "And _you_ were the one who said this was sick."

"Shut up, lemme go!" he squirmed.

Ginga got on his knees and unzipped Kyouya's tan pants with his teeth, "Just relax, I got this."

He winced when air hit his hard cock. Ginga sucked the tip and stroked it.

Kyouya grit his teeth to suppress his moans, _'Has he done this before, so good..'_

The redhead began sucking in a bobbing motion, "Mmnn.."

The lion teen panted and he was slowly falling into a hazy pleasure. He enjoyed Ginga's warm mouth and hot tongue.

Hyouma smirked, "Go on, let your voice out Kyouya. We're all the way out here, no one can hear you."

"No, aah..make Ginga stop! Hnnn!" he moaned louder.

The redhead gripped Kyouya's pants and deep-throated his cock. Little by little he went faster.

"Haa..aa G-Ginga!" the lion teen moaned loudly.

"Mmmff!" Ginga felt a rush of cum fill his mouth. He swallowed most of it, but some dribbled and flooded down his chin.

He swallowed slowly took it out of his mouth. More of Kyouya's cum dripped onto Ginga's jeans.

"Haa..haa..haaa.." Kyouya was too weak to stand, so Hyouma allowed him to sit down. The older teen gripped Kyouya's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"You sure came a lot Kyouya." He licked the cum off his face, "Did all that build up from my teasing today?"

The lion teen was still too exhausted but managed to growl at the redhead.

Ginga stood up and kicked his red shoes off.

"Huh?" Kyouya panted.

"Don't worry," he seductively pulled his black jeans down, "I'll take full responsibility."

The lion teen blushed, _'He doesn't wear underwear?!'_ his erection re-awakened.

The redhead tossed his black jeans to the side and sat on top of Kyouya, "Can I Hyou-chan? I'm at my limit."

"Go ahead"

'_What's he gonna do?'_ Kyouya's heart raced with anticipation.

Ginga lined his entrance up to Kyouya's cock. It slowly went in and the redhead moaned at how big it was. Kyouya groaned at the tightness.

"St-Stop, what're you doing to me?"

"It's okay, aah, you'll like this." Ginga and Kyouya cried out when the whole thing went in.

_'I'm..inside him? It feels so hot and tight..'_

The redhead began moving himself on Kyouya's cock. The lion teen's nails dug into the ground and he moaned in pleasure.

"A-Are you feeling good, ahh, Kyouya?"

He blushed, "I don't even know anymore.." He panted and moaned as Ginga rode him. His blue eyes were dazed with lust.

"How is he Gin-chan?" Hyouma smirked.

He drooled a little, "I feel so full, Kyouya is better than I thought." He quickened his pace.

Kyouya moaned loudly and his heart raced,_ 'Ginga wanted this too?'_ the lion teen was melting in pleasure, "Ginga..more, I'm close.."

Hyouma let go of Kyouya, "He's all yours, Gin-chan."

The lion teen moved Ginga's hips on his cock. The redhead moaned as Kyouya roughly forced it in on his own.

The redhead was all sweaty and his jacket was slipping down his arms, _'If this goes on, I'll cum first.'_

"Gin-chan, don't forget me." Hyouma gripped Ginga's chin and gave him a passionate kiss.

The redhead moaned in Hyouma's mouth as his tongue roamed his mouth.

Kyouya felt jealous watching, "Hey, I'm here too!" he tugged Ginga.

"Haaa!" his kiss with Hyouma was broken and Kyouya dominated his mouth instead.

Hyouma pouted sitting behind Ginga, "No fair, I want Gin-chan too!" he licked the redhead's ear and nibbled on it.

Ginga moaned in Kyouya's mouth and broke the kiss, "Ginga, I'm gonna cum."

Hyouma and Ginga stopped, the redhead got Kyouya out of him.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" he panted.

"So you _were_ enjoying it?" Ginga smiled.

Kyouya blushed, "..yeah"

"Tell ya what," he explained, "if you don't tell anyone our little secret, then I'll let you cum all you want tonight. Deal?"

He grabbed Ginga's hand, "I promise I won't. But I want something more than that."

"Hm?"

"When this trip is over," Kyouya blushed, "come see me if you ever wanna, y'know, do _it_ again." He glared at Hyouma, "Don't just rely on that sheep guy to satisfy you."

Hyouma felt offended, "_Sheep guy_?!"

"Ehehe," Ginga grinned, "deal, is that okay with you Hyou-chan?"

He sighed, "Yeah, go ahead." He smiled, "I can tell you share a bond with this guy just like I do with you."

"Then we're all good." Ginga got up.

"W-Wait, aren't you going to, y'know, continue." Kyouya was still erect.

The redhead faced the opposite direction and got on all fours, "Wouldn't you rather cum inside me like this?"

The lion teen swallowed hard and gripped Ginga's hips. He lined his hard-on to the entrance, "Don't underestimate me"

He thrusted it all in. The redhead moaned loudly and slipped a little. He was forced onto his elbows as Kyouya thrusted repeatedly from behind.

"Haa..ah! Ah! Ky-Kyouya!" Ginga's face was flushed and his moans were really loud, "Sl-Slow downaaah! Ahh! Ha!"

Hyouma squirmed a little, he was hard too from watching, _'Kyouya catches on quick, he can't stop. I want to do it with Gin-chan too.'_

"Listen to me Ahh! I said-d sssttaaaop! Y-You're thrusting too hard! Aaah!"

The lion teen smirked, "You never listened to _me_, aah, so this time I'm doing what I want."

"C-Cut it out! Ah! Ah!" Ginga could feel his butt tingle each time it went in, he was close to reaching climax.

Hyouma undid his own pants, his hard cock nudged Ginga's cheek, "I'm sorry Gin-chan, but I can't wait any more." He thrusted it into his mouth.

The redhead let out muffled moans as his rivals dominated him from the front and the back. Kyouya's hard cock was stirring up Ginga's insides and Hyouma was violating his mouth.

The redhead's erection was dripping on each thrust, his body was in complete ecstasy.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" the lion teen panted.

Hyouma moaned, "Gonna cum!"

Kyouya's jets of hot semen filled Ginga's insides and Hyouma came hard in Ginga's mouth.

The redhead came on the grass, "Aaaahn!"

Hyouma's cum got on Ginga's face a little.

He apologized, "Sorry, I couldn't stop cumming."

Kyouya loosened his grip on Ginga's hips, "Haa..haa..haa.."

"No..more..I wanna go back home now." Ginga panted.

"Oh, we're not done just yet." Hyouma smiled.

Kyoya sat down with Ginga in his lap.

"Aah! Hey, pull out already!"

Hyouma smirked, "Make sure to spread his legs wider Kyouya."

"Right"

"Huh?!" The redhead blushed when his naked legs were separated.

Hyouma stroked Ginga's dick, "Yeah, it should fit."

"Hyou-chan, c-cut it out. I don't want to-"

"You want to keep going, right?" He slicked his hard-on against Ginga's entrance, "Kyouya and I are going to enjoy you at the same time."

Kyouya pulled up Ginga's orange shirt, "And I'm not satisfied with you either, Ginga."

Hyouma put in more force and slipped into the redhead as well.

"AAAHH!" his toes curled up in and pain and tears ran down his blushing cheeks, "It hurts! P-Pull it out! I can't take two at once!"

"The pain will go away," he and Kyouya thrusted into Ginga, "I'd never hurt my precious Gin-chan."

"B-But it's too m-aaahch My sweet spot!" he cried out.

Kyouya licked Ginga's neck and teased his nipples, "I liked you before, but you're much cuter this way."

The redhead got wet from the intense heat. The two were slamming hard into his prostate. Each thrust stirred up the cum from the previous round.

"AH! AH! My butt is br-breaking! AHH!" he drooled and his nails dug into Hyouma's jacket.

"I'll pleasure you too, Ginga." Kyouya's hand slid down to his wet erection and stroked it.

The redhead moaned in pleasure.

Hyouma thrusted faster, "Gin-chan, you got really tight. Feel good now?"

"Hyou-chaahn! Kyou-chaahn! More, give me more! AHH! AH!" he cried out.

Kyouya blushed, _'Kyou-chan?'_

The lion teen stroked the redhead more and thrusted to match Hyouma's pace. The redhead moaned loudly and close to cumming.

"You're almost at your limit, aren't you?" Hyouma chuckled, "Go on, we'll cum together."

The redhead tilted his head back and let out a pleasure-filled scream.

Kyouya and Hyouma moaned too, filling Ginga up again with a heavy climax. The three of them became exhausted.

The redhead rested back on the lion teen and passed out. Hyouma and Kyouya each kissed Ginga's cheeks, "We love you, Ginga"

**. . .**

The two rivals were fully dressed while Ginga was sleeping on Hyouma's lap.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kyouya saw all the cum leaking out of Ginga's entrance.

Hyouma stroked his red hair, "He'll be fine by morning. I've done much worse to him, this is nothing." He smirked.

The lion teen sweatdropped, _'Sadistic pedophile'_

"Hand me his pants, I need to dress him."

Once the redhead was fully clothed, Hyouma carried him on his back to Koma Village.

As they walked, Kyouya finally asked, "So, why do you two do all this? Did you guys do..**that**, everyday?"

"Ehehe, at first when we were little, we'd just kiss a lot." Hyouma thought back, "And before we knew it, we were sneaking off to the forest to have sex."

"Why would you settle for this type of relationship? It's pretty gross man."

"Oh," Hyouma smirked, "but you really seemed to be enjoying yourself back there."

"Shut up!" Kyouya blushed, "I meant like, why haven't you asked Ginga out or something? You know everything about him..even more than me."

Hyouma sighed, "Gin-chan is well..oblivious to love. So I'll wait for him to get older and make him fall in love with me. For now, I'll settle for this sexual relationship."

"Hn, well that's stupid."

Hyouma gasped a little.

"Wait for him all you want and while you're waiting for him," Kyouya pointed to himself, "I'll snatch him up for myself."

Hyouma smirked again, "Well I guess we're rivals not only in beyblade, but for Gin-chan too."

The two chuckled lightly and entered the house.

**Bed. . .**

Hyouma and Ginga were in bed with their pajamas on. Ginga was sound asleep again.

Kyouya was at the doorway, "Well, goodnight I guess."

"Aren't you going to sleep with us?" Hyouma offered.

"Huh?!" he grunted.

"While Ginga was in the bathroom he was all like _'Kyou-chan should sleep with us too'_, _'I like Kyou-chan' _y'know?" he chuckled.

Kyouya blushed, "He's not gonna call me that forever is he?"

"Heheh, that just means he's really attached to you. Now come on, there's still a spot left."

Kyouya sighed and turned off the light. The bed creaked as he got in. Hyouma embraced Ginga's back, Kyouya was ticked again.

Suddenly the redhead mumbled in his sleep and clung to Kyouya's shirt. The lion teen blushed as Ginga got closer to him. The redhead enjoyed Kyouya's scent.

Hyouma chuckled, "Gin-chan has really taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, I love him," Kyouya stroked Ginga's hair, "a lot."

"I'm not giving him to you."

"Who the hell says I need your permission?"

"He's _my_ Gin-chan!" Hyouma glared.

"He's _my_ prey!" Kyouya growled.

The two glared at each other, "Hmph, I won't lose to you!" they said.

**Morning. . .**

Kyouya was the first to wake up. He sat up in bed feeling heavy, "Huh?" He lifted the covers, Ginga was asleep on him. His black shirt was really wet, "Ugh, he drooled on me."

"Hnnmm?" the redhead rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kyouya, "..Morning."

"Get off me"

"Nope~" he clung to Kyouya, "Not until you give me a good morning kiss."

"If you don't get off me, I'll-"

"If _you_ don't give me a kiss, I'll drool on you again." He smirked.

Kyouya blushed, "Rrrr, fine! But only a small one."

He kissed Ginga's forehead.

"Wow, you suck" he giggled.

"A deals a deal, now get off me."

"Yeah, yeah" the redhead rolled off him and sat on the bed.

Kyouya walked out of the room and closed the door to get breakfast with the gang.

Back in Ginga's room, Hyouma woke up, "Ah, morning Gin-chan."

"Morning~!" he grinned.

"Feel better?"

"Yup, I'm totally healed Hyou-chan!"

"That's good, now come here." He wrapped his arms around Ginga and kissed him.

The redhead kissed back. Hyouma deepened the kiss and Ginga granted him access. His hand slid underneath Ginga's orange top.

"Mmph!" he broke the kiss, "I can't, I have to leave out with the others today!"

"But I won't be able to see you for a long time." He looked sad, "You don't come by anymore. I get lonely and I miss holding you like this too."

"Hyou-chan.." Ginga blushed, "Okay, but just _one_ round. Okay?"

Hyouma smiled brightly, "Great, now strip"

Ginga sweatdropped, _'He cheered up way too quickly!'_

Hyouma sucked on Ginga's nipple, making the redhead pant. His tongue slid down the redhead's skin. He nipped it, leaving a few hickeys.

"Hyou-chan, I want..it" he moaned.

The older teen inserted two fingers into the redhead. Ginga gasped and moaned. He was still sensitive from last night's events.

"Yeah, you're ready." Hyouma withdrew his fingers and his cock teased Ginga's entrance. Finally it entered the redhead.

"Aaahah!" the redhead had wanted it so badly, "Move, please move"

The older teen moved his hips, thrusting into the redhead at normal pace. "Haa..haa..I love being one with you Gin-chan. Please promise me.."

"AA-Ahh what?"

"Please don't forget about me, I feel like..you're leaving me behind."

"I promise," he entwined his hands with Hyouma's, "I won't ever forget you, Hyou-chan."

_'I love you, so much. This is the only way I can show it for now.'_ Hyouma quickened his pace.

"H-hey AAaaahh w-waaahhit! Y-You're being too rough!" the redhead drooled a little, "I'll go crazy if you keep going!"

The redhead was so much fun to tease. Hyouma thrusted harder and harder, earning louder moans from the uke.

"Hyou-chaan, c-cumming!"

"Me too, I want to do it inside you." He panted.

Both of them moaned loudly and reached climax.

Ginga's body relaxed when it was over, "That was good, time for breakfast~! I wonder what Madoka cooked?" he grinned.

"One more time.."

"Huh?"

"One more round, I can still keep going." Hyouma panted, "I won't see you for a while, so we'd better enjoy ourselves while we're like this."

"N-No, we leave for Metal Bey City today!" Ginga panicked as Hyouma wasn't listening.

He smiled, "Just two or three more rounds, I promise." He resumed thrusting.

"NO WAY!" Ginga whined trying to resist, "What about breakfast?!"

Hyouma smirked, "Leave it to me, you'll be full in no time." He silenced Ginga with a kiss and pinned him down to the bed.

**Noon. . .**

"Thanks for everything Hyouma, bye~" Ginga's friends waved.

Hyouma's skin was smooth and sparkly, "Take care everyone~!" he waved.

Kenta whispered to Benkei, "Hyouma looks really happy even though we're leaving."

Benkei just shrugged, "Maybe he had a good morning."

Madoka waved, "Bye Hokuto, be a good boy!"

Hokuto barked, "Woman will you get out of here!"

Ginga caught up with everyone. "Ginga, where were you? You missed breakfast, that's not like you." Madoka sounded concerned.

The redhead had nappy red hair and he had rushed to get dressed, "Let's just say Hyouma gave me one heck of a wake-up call."

Madoka just tilted her head to the side, "Huh? I don't get it."

As they all walked away from Koma Village. Benkei pointed out something, "Hey Ginga, what're those red marks on the back of your neck?"

"Hn?!" Kyouya looked at Ginga's neck.

There were red hickies and bite marks on him.

"Ehehe," Ginga used his scarf to hide them, "I must've gotten bitten by mosquitoes."

Kyouya saw through the lie and pulled Ginga to the side.

"What's wrong Kyou-chan?"

"Stop calling me that," Kyouya blushed, "Did you and Hyouma..this morning..y'know, do _that _again?"

Ginga stuck out his tongue, "He gave me a loooong good-bye present, if _that's_ what you're wondering."

Kyouya felt hurt, _'Damn, I lost Hyouma this time, but I won't let that him win Ginga's heart!'_

The redhead saw the look on Kyouya's face. He gripped his shoulder, "Kyouya, could it be that.."

The lion teen blushed, _'Did he see through me?'_

"..you're jealous that Hyou-chan is better at sex than you?"

Kyouya was filled with rage, _'Why did I fall for this oblivious-?!'_ suddenly he smiled, "Yeah Ginga, you're totally right."

He pulled his hand away, "H-Huh?" Kyouya's smile was creeping him out.

"Which is why when we get to back to B-Pit," he gripped Ginga's chin, "I'm gonna fuck you until you cry and beg me to stop."

The redhead's body went pale and blushed. He immediately took off running.

"G-Ginga where are you going?!" yelled Kenta.

"DON'T ASK, JUST RUN!" Ginga was far up ahead already.

"Wait for us!" Madoka and Kenta ran behind him.

"GIIIIIINGAAAA!" Kyouya growled while running after them, "GET BACK HERE!"

Benkei tried catching up, "I'm coming Kyouya-san!"

Hokuto and Hyouma watched them run out into the distance.

Hokuto sweatdropped, "They certainly are a lively bunch, aren't they?"

Hyouma chuckled, "Well, they _are_ friends of Gin-chan."

"You're right, but I'm gonna miss them." Hokuto walked back to Hyouma's house, "I hope they visit again."

"Yeah," Hyouma followed him, "me too."

**The End**

**Phew~ This took 8 days to type. It is 1 in the morning and I was still typing! -_- My eyes are so sore~! I hope you guys liked this. It's a HyoumaxGinga Oneshot, KyouyaxGinga is just a side-pairing for this fanfic. So, what did you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE! Haters aren't allowed.**

**WonChan :3**


End file.
